Sakura Late Show
by Cowny
Summary: Boa noite, queridos telespectadores! Eu, a encantadora e meiga [cof! cof!] Sakura, lhes venho mostrar os incríveis escritos antigos que encontrei no quintal de casa! Patrocinados pelo Fã Clube do Sasuke, acreditamos nessa idéia. Para Mari Sushi


(_Tambores soando, enquanto musiquinha de elevador toca)_

_(Gelo seco colorido pra todo lado)_

_(Sakura descendo graciosamente a escadaria)_

_(Sakura rolando escada abaixo)_

Sakura: ¬¬ (levantando) Porcaria de escadas! Ninguém mais trabalha direito nessa porcaria! Pra que serve a bendita produção e- ò.ó

Sasuke: Sakura... u.u (com a câmera) Você está no ar ¬¬

Sakura:..... (olhando pros lados) Oh! Perdão! n.n (vira pra câmera e sorri) Boa noite, queridos telespectadores! Está no ar "Sakura Late Show"! \o

(_Som de vaias_)

Sakura:... ¬¬... u.ú ... PRODUÇÃO! Ò_Ó

Produção: Já estamos consertando! \o (mexendo na máquina de sonoplastia)

(_Som de aplausos_)

Sakura: Melhorou u¬u (agita cabelos) Hoje, amados telespectadores, iremos traduzir escritos da Yemusubrilueslovinia, com a ajuda de um famoso simbologista! \o

Sasuke: Desde quando Yemusubrieslovinia existe? ¬¬

Sakura: Desde sempre! ò_ó (pega mapa e rabisca umas coisas) Viu? Aqui está u.u (mostra)

Sasuke: Entre a Oceania e a África? ¬¬ Claro, por que eu duvidaria? -.-

Menina na platéia: E quem é o simbologista?? \o

Sakura: Oras, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Robert Langdom¹! n.n (ergue os braços)

(_Musiquinha do Mickey Mouse_)

Sakura:...... PRODUÇÃO! Ò.Ó

Produção: Foi mal, dona Sakura! ú.ù (consertando)

Sakura: Er... enquanto minha equipe de profissionais super competentes resolve os problemas técnicos... n.n (Sai uma peça voando e fura olho do rapaz na platéia)... Vamos aos nossos comerciais! n.n'

Comerciais

_Você está à procura de uma jovem bonita e inteligente?_

_[Sakura correndo num campo de margaridas enquanto ri e corre em direção ao horizonte]._

_Está interessado por uma moça que têm ideais convictos e que luta pelo que acredita?_

[Sakura vestindo trapos enquanto balança uma placa com os dizeres: "Ajudem a fundação MOE Konoha!"]

Você se chama Sasuke??

[Sakura mandando beijinho pra tela]

Então não perca tempo! Ligue já para "9995 EU A-MO O SA-SU-KE"! 

Oferta imperdível! Desconto de 100% para o primeiro que ligar e tiver o mesmo número do celular do Câmera-Man do show "Sakura Late Show"!

**Fim dos Comerciais**

Sasuke: Sinto que isso foi uma indireta... ¬¬'

Sakura: Estamos de volta! (sacoleja os cabelos) Obrigada por esperarem! Creio que agora, os pequenos problemas já foram todos resolvidos e podemos prosseguir com o programa! \o

(Som de aplausos)

Sakura: Heh! Agora sim u.ú (senta na sua poltrona vermelha, enquanto segura sua canequinha rosa, escrita "Jô") Finalmente, poderemos divulgar sobre os escritos antiqüíssimos, que possuem aproximadamente sessenta mil anos! n.n

(Gritos de Euforia)

Sakura: E agora, eu trago a vocês.... \o/

(Som de tambores)

Sakura:.... \o/

(Som de tambores e Cornetas)

Sakura:.... ¬¬ (batendo o pé) u.ú (pigarro)

Sasuke:... (olha pra ela)... Qual é o problema agora? Não vai chamar o simbologista? ¬¬

Sakura:... Cadê?!? u.ú

Produção: Cadê o que, minha filha? u.u

Sakura: Cadê o vento no meu cabelo enquanto eu falo?!?!??! Ò___Ó#

Todos: (capota)

Carinha 1: Providenciem um ventilador! u.ú Rápido... Antes que eu a faça não ter mais cabelos para exibir ¬¬# (perdendo a paciência)

Sakura: Ah, e me tragam um chá gelado, pelos deuses, esse estúdio está incrivelmente quente! u.ú

Carinha 1: Ceeeerto ¬¬##

Sakura: Parece que ninguém trabalha nessa budega aqui ¬¬

Carinha 1: ( resmunga) Só se for você ¬¬ (preparando um chá gelado )

Sakura: E agora com vocês Robert Langdom o/ O simbologista de "The Da Vinci Code"!

(Aplausos) 

Neji: (aparece do nada) Vamos logo acabar com isso u.ú (se senta na cadeira)

Sakura: Hey, você não é o Robert Langdom ò.ó

Neji: (sarcasmo) Sério? Tem certeza que olhou direito? ¬¬

Produção: Gomen, mas não tínhamos dinheiro pra contrata-lo para vir n.n'

Sakura: (bota roteiro do lado da cara e resmunga) E tinha de ser ele ò.ó?

Produção: Não reclama, preferia que fosse o Jeremias? u.u

Sakura:Bem.. u.ú (vê um coroa despenteado, com os braços amarrados e gritando em alto e bom som "It's raining men")... Boa noite, Neji-kun! n.n (aperta mão dele)

Neji: Hnnm.... ¬¬ (ajeita seu jaleco de cientista) Vamos ao que interessa, eu realmente não tenho o dia todo u.u

Sakura:.... ¬¬ Claro, claro... (pega um baú de debaixo da mesa) AQUI ESTÁ, QUERIDOS \O\ OS ESCRITOS ANTIGOS! \\O

Platéia:... Yeeeee \O\... o.o Ei, esse não é o Robert Langdon u.u É só o Neji ¬¬

Doida na Platéia usando uma manta de cigana: NÃO FALEM ASSIM DELE!! "SÓ" O NEJI?!?! DO QUE ESTÃO FALANDO E... U.Ú

Neji: Tenten, o que está fazendo aqui? ¬¬

Doida na Platéia usando uma manta de cigana que acabamos de descobrir ser a Tenten:... O.O.... Droga, meu disfarce u.ú (some numa nuvenzinha de fumaça).

Sakura: Er... u_u *gota* Bem, telespectadores, descobrimos que o Neji é melhor que o Robert =D

Platéia: Desde quando? ¬¬ 

Sakura: Desde que ele cobra metade do que aquele Simbologistazinho caloteiro de uma figa e \o/... *leva cutucão do diretor* Er... Bem, isso não importa, o importante é ter saúde u_u

Platéia: ¬¬

Sakura: Bem, como eu dizia, aqui estão os escrit- O que é isso?! Ò.ó (vendo potes de macarrão instantâneo no baú)

Co-Diretor: Xii, acho que o Naruto esqueceu aqui quando veio fazer a faxina no estúdio o.o

Sakura: E ele tinha que guardar isso junto da minha descoberta histórica?!?!?! U____ú

Co-Diretor: Mas aí no baú tem escrito 'Venda de Garagem' o_o~

Sakura:....

Sasuke:...

Neji:....

Sakura: NINGUÉM PERGUNTOU! Ò-Ó (puxa o papel adesivo que tinha escrito isso e joga na canequinha de café no Neji)

Neji: Eu estava bebendo isso ¬¬

Sakura: Voltamos após os intervalos comerciais u_ú (ignora, fica lendo os papéis em cima da mesa)

Comerciais – O Retorno

-Você está cansando de pagar tão caro por uma internet redial-up?-

-Você está cansado de pagar uma internet banda larga com uma conexão tão lenta?-

-Então, não percam mais tempo!-

-Chegou o incrível 'Net Wi-Life'!-

-Agora você não precisa mais gastar dinheiro com um provedor qualquer!-

-Nossa 'Net Wi-Life' funciona a partir da sua energia!-

Kiba: Nossa, essa internet é demais (segurando um laptop, cara de quem está com anemia) Eu não preciso pagar por conexão, a internet tira a energia de mim. (sorri e ergue o polegar, começa a tossir) Cof! Cof! É uma... Uma belez...Cof! Cof! A internet é movida a partir da minha energia vital, não é o máximo? (com um saco de gelo na cabeça)

-Aproveitem esta incrível inovação tecnológica!-

-Patrocinado pelas indústrias Haru&Cia!-

(Várias pessoas desmaiadas em cima de seus laptops ao fundo)

-É a internet com o poder de um boi!-

Kiba: Aaah, desidratando! (cai desacordado no chão)

Akamaru: Au, au! Cawf! (desmaia sobre o Kiba)

Fim dos Comerciais – O Retorno

Sakura: (depilando as pernas, sentada em cima da mesa) Neji, me passa um band-aid?

Sasuke:... (pigarreia)

Sakura: (olha pra câmera) Já estamos no ar? (joga o gilette na platéia)

Ai!

Carinha: Pode ir logo com isso? ¬¬

Sakura: Fique quieto, te demos 20 pratas pra ficar até o final! ò.ó (sentando novamente na poltrona e dando um gole no seu chá) Bem, este é o último bloco de nosso programa! E, finalmente, Neji vai traduzir para nós o que tais símbolos querem dizer! \o/

(Sonoplastia de Aplausos)

Sakura: Tome *-* (entrega os pergaminhos)

Neji: (abre-os e fica analisando com uma lupa) Bem, eu...

Naruto: Sakuraaaa!! (vem correndo) Ei, você sabe se eu esqueci meus potes de macarrão aqui ontem? \o/

Sakura:... (tapa na testa) Ali está, à vontade ¬¬ (aponta baú)

Naruto: =D (pega eles) Eba \o\ (esbarra braço na caneca de chá)

(Chá derramando nos pergaminhos)

(Cri... Cri... Cri...)

Sakura:...

Sasuke:...Dobe.

Sakura:...

Neji:... (passa mão no rosto molhado de chá) u.ú~

Sakura:...

Naruto: Ops... Foi mal o.o (pondo água quente num dos potinhos)

Sakura: Na...ru...to.

Naruto: Sim, Sakura? n.n (comendo)

Sakura: Eu espero que você seja bom em morrer! Ò¬ó (pula em cima) Em garde! u¬ú#

(Sakura espancando Naruto)

Naruto: Aaaahhh!!!!

Diretor:... Produção! u_u

Produção: Estamos indo, chefe!

(Pessoal segurando uma plaquinha de "Problemas Técnicos" em frente à câmera)

Sasuke: (com a câmera apoiada no ombro enquanto lê a parte de classificados do jornal) Qualquer emprego é melhor que esse... (folheando)

(Alguns minutos depois...).

Diretor: Sakura, você quer ser processada por danos morais?! u_u (dando kit de primeiros socorros para um detonado Naruto) Teremos que substituí-la pelo Daki-sama, se continuar com isso.

Sakura: Substituída pelo Sai? Nunca! ò.ó

Naruto: O Sai Daki² é melhor que você, ele não espanca os outros! ._. (medo)

Sakura: Que nada! Todos querem que ele saia daqui! Por que acha que o sobrenome dele foi tão convenientemente elaborado?!? ò.ó

Naruto: ò.ó (com um bife no olho)

Sakura: Bem, não importa! O que eu quero que me diga é como vai repor os danos que causou aos meus escritos do tempo da Tsunade!

Tsunade: Ei, isso foi uma indireta? ò.ó (passando creme anti-rugas na platéia)

Naruto: Ta bem, ta bem, eu dou um jeito! ò.ó (abre a mochila) Espere só uns minutos u.u

Sakura: ...o.o (vendo Naruto tirar um monte de papel de dentro de lá e rabiscar)

Neji: (bebendo guaraná Jesus num canto) u.u

Naruto: Pronto, 'tá feito! \o/ (entrega escritos iguaizinhos aos que a Sakura tinha antes)

Sakura:... (segura) Mas... Mas... Mas...

Naruto: Se você dá tanto valor assim aos meus poemas abstratos, era só ter dito, Sakura! n.n

Sakura: Mas... Mas...

Sasuke: Iihh... Seus manuscritos são uma fraude, Sakura u-u

Neji: Quantas perda de tempo u-u~

Naruto: (entregando vários e vários "poemas abstratos" para a Sakura) Tome mais esses, aqueles que você tinha estavam sujos de terra! Parecia até que eram de sessenta mil anos atrás, né? n.n

Sakura: (se derrete numa pocinha d'agua rosa)...

Menina na platéia: Eu devia ter pedido 50 pratas a mais pra vir aqui u_u

Platéia: (indo embora)

Diretor: Desliguem as luzes! Produção, créditos finais! ¬¬ (fazendo contas do prejuízo que teve)

Neji: (bebendo guaraná)

Sasuke: (filmando a desgraça da Sakura)

Naruto: (cutucando a pocinha rosa com um graveto) ._.~

Co-Diretor: (joga balde na "poça-Sakura")

Sakura: Obrigada u///u# (ódio)

Neji: Você devia se envergonhar de achar que os trecos do Naruto eram descobertas históricas û.u

Sasuke: E eu já estava sabendo de tudo, mas fiquei com preguiça de te contar que o Naruto tinha os enterrado no quintal da sua casa u.u (filmando)

Naruto: n.n

Sakura: Bem, só há uma coisa a fazer, agora que a audiência do meu programa está lá embaixo u_ú## (andando)

Neji: O quê? ¬¬

(Mais tarde, longe dali...).

Sakura: A eficiência dessa internet é impressionante. (no computador) Não é, Kiba? n.n

Kiba: Desidratandooo... (quase desmaiando em cima do laptop)

Sakura:... Que seja =3 (continua a digitar)

(E assim, Sakura decidiu abandonar a carreira de apresentadora para virar médica. Descobriu sua vocação depois de tratar da desidratação do pobre Kiba.).

(Sasuke contratou Sai para ser seu dublê, para fugir de seu fã clube por ele).

(Naruto abriu uma barraca para vender seus poemas abstratos e agora está podre de rico).

(Neji assumiu o programa da Sakura. Agora é um quadro sobre como pessoas são idiotas e inúteis, fora ele mesmo)

(... E, depois que Tenten lhe fez ameaças de morte, as pessoas passaram a ser idiotas e inúteis, fora ele mesmo **e** Tenten)

(E a fic-writter postou a fanfic e foi ajudar os fracos e oprimidos a melhorar de vida. \o/)

...

(Okay, ela foi tomar água de coco na praia e fazer uma novena para a Sushi gostar dessa fanfic =3)

**~Fim~**

**xOxOxOx**

**OmG, OmG, eu terminei a fanfic! Perdoe-me a demora, Sushi, eu estava andando com uma preguiça... XD~**

**Eu sinto muito por não torturar e matar a Sakura, como você queria =D'/.**

**Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado, ô coisa desaparecida XD**

**E espero que os bons e louváveis leitores que se atreveram a ler isso aqui tenham gostado, ou rido ao menos um pouquinho! n.n Me dêem uma colher de chá \o''**

**E não esqueçam do botãozinho roxo ali no canto esquerdo. É bem rapidinho :3**

**Kisu e até a próxima /o/**


End file.
